plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 17
are summoned via ) |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice with |Zombie = Summoned: * * * Dynamic: *Due to a glitch in the 8-Bit jam’s coding in this level, 8-Bit Zombies can’t be summoned from arcade machines. |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 16 |after = Modern Day - Day 18}} Difficulty The player should not have much worries with this level, as the zombie density is extremely low. The player has plenty of time to set up defenses. There are little threats, but the main one being the Arcade Zombie and some Turquoise Skull Zombies at the last wave. Again, the player should have enough firepower to defeat these zombies. The player should utilize Moonflower, as it will make the given plant, Dusk Lobber, better at attacking. Dusk Lobber, when powered, will lob down three lanes instead of one. Only one portal appears during the level, which spawns almost half way into the lawn. The fact that it only appears last wave and is an Ancient Egypt portal only makes it easier to deal with. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 2 |zombie5 = 1 5 3 3 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 2 4 3 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 5 3 |zombie9 = 2 2 2 |zombie10 = 1 2 4 5 3 1 5 |note10 = Final flag, is spawned at row 3, column 6|note1 = 8-Bit plays but the Acrade Machines don't spawn 8-Bits}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Dusk Lobber **Moonflower **Primal Wall-nut **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb **Celery Stalker **Primal Potato Mine Use Primal Potato Mine for first five zombies and then plant Moonflowers in second and third columns. Plant Dusk Lobbers in first and fourth columns. Use Primal Wall-nut and Chard Guard for defense. Use Cherry Bombs and Celery Stalkers to defeat Turquoise Skull Zombies. Strategy 2 :Strategy by *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Dusk Lobber **Gold Bloom **Primal Wall-nut **Shadow-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Blover Use Dusk Lobber paired with Moonflower to defeat most of the zombies, use Blover to defeat Balloon Zombies, Gold Bloom to provide starting sun, Primal Wall-nut to stall the zombies that come out of the Ancient Egypt portals, Cherry Bomb to destroy huge groups of dangerous zombies such as Newspaper Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies and Arcade Zombies and Shadow-shroom to destroy troublesome zombies such as Newspaper Zombies. In fact, Shadow-shroom’s Plant Food effect can help neutralise groups of Newspaper Zombies and other zombies. Gallery Modern Day 17 Pmhpc.png|Done by MD17.jpg|Prickly pals by IMG_7507.PNG|A strategy by IMG_0276.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-10-59-19.png|By MD 17.png|Done by SOMD17.PNG|By TombstoneArcade.jpg|A tombstone on an arcade machine, achieved in Inzanity Trivia *For some reason, the arcade machines in this level do not spawn 8-Bit Zombies. This is due to a glitch in the 8-bit Jam's coding. *A glitch may appear where the Tomb Raiser Zombie will throw its bone and at the same time, the Arcade Zombie will push its arcade, then a tombstone will spawn on that arcade machine. *This level is incorrectly labeled as a Brain Buster on the world map. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 17's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags